Unexpected Company and Love
by DarkMgc
Summary: Shun is bored on a beatiful sunny day on Bayview.Luckly Alice comes for an unexpected vist. Will these two distant teen's friendship reunite and bond after so many years? Find Out! REVIEW PLZ my first one-shot here!


**Hey guys, so my other story wasn't, doing so good, so I decided to do this MY FIRST ONESHOT! I am a big shunXalice fan. So here goes nothing.**

Shun Kazami was a café near the beach in Bayview. He sat solitary everyone around him , his chin laid on his knuckles, his elbows on the table. His best friend Dan was taking challenges by other brawler, and Marucho was in his lab with Mira and Runo working on something as usual. He sighed quietly under his breath. His bakugan Jakor,Skytruss and Orbeuim were off doing some private training. Yeah, let's face it, he was bored and lonely. But why would that be? He was used to being alone of course, but this time it felt different. His eyebrows clenched a little at the irritation of being this was. Dang it! He lived in Bayview, one of the most beautiful places in the world and he was bored? Crap!

His eyes suddenly caught on to something down below the railing next to him. Orange. But why did that attract his attention? The orange patch suddenly moved. He immediately knew that it obviously a person sitting down on a bench. The strange character was warring all white,with a white sun hat on its head. Female defiantly. The female then tipped her hat to get a view of beach up ahead. Shun could immediately made out the face of the person. He got out of his seat one hand went for the railing the other next to his mouth to create more sound over the people around him and the people below.

"Hey Alice, is that you?" he called

The orange haired girl turned he head to look above and a smile was mad upon her face "Oh Shun! It's so good to see you!" She waved

"Yeah you too ha-ha!" he laughed "Why don't you come meet me at the bridge ahead so we can catch up!"

"Sounds good to me!" She then grabbed her small white bag and ran to the rendezvous destination.

Shun nodded at her before running over to meet her at the bridge. He left his table running, the wind blowing in his back length hair. He saw Alice in her knee length white dress. That was held together by strings at her chest that wrapped around her neck. She also wore white flats on her feet, a flower bracelet laid on her wrist, with of course her white sun hat. She looked really pretty in Shun opinion.

"Shun, great to see you." Alice calmly said in her usual sweet and innocent tone

"Yes, it is. Alice what are brings you around Bayview?"

"Oh I'd thought I'd come from Russia to here so I can visit all my old friends. I heard Runo and Mira moved here too."

"Yes, there working on something in the lab with Marucho."

"Oh my…" Alice had a sign of worry on her face "I should have known they would be busy. I don't want to a burden."

"Alice, you're absolutely never a burden. Let see." Shun thought a moment "Everyone else is busy too…So how about I show you around."

"Oh I'd love to! Thank you Shun!

"Ha-ha no problem."

A few hours later Shun was showing Alice all around Bayview. The place was completely beautiful. Alice especially admired the fact that bakugan could walk around peacefully with humans. It felt like the home she made to live two now were at the fountain next to Baku-land. Shun was explaining to her of all the adventures they had while she was in Russia. How he and the the brawlers saved Neathia and the Sacred Orb, the fight against Mag-Mel and Razanoid and of course Wiseman.

"Wow you and the others have such a strong bond between the three of you and your bakugan. It kind of reminds me of the old days." Alice said leaning back a little to look up at the beautiful blue sky.

"I know what you're thinking, I miss those days too."

"I remember how Runo and Dan would always get into arguments most of the time."Alice closed her eyes sweetly at the memories.

"Yeah, and how Julie would call Dan her 'boyfriend'"

"Ha-ha. But what about you Shun? Does anything special happen to you?"

"Well no." Shun lead back as well, making sure not to fall in the fountain." All I do is train, brawl, make sure Dan stays out of trouble." Alice giggled "It's not like I go out partying every night. I'm not that type of person."

"I as well, some people would consider me anti-social and weird."

"At least you're not called emo most of the time."

"Oh Shun..." Alice looked at him." Hey I'm staying here for a couple months; maybe we can hang out and do stuff."

Shun looked at her, in a surprising way at first, but then turned into the smirk that most people would call a smile, for Shun anyway that is. He stopped when he heard a low growl, a very low growl. He turned to Alice.

"Alice…."

"I'm sorry Shun," Alice said blushing madly while holding her stomach "I guess I'm a little hungry is all."

"Then we should go get cha something." Shun declared standing up, looking around.

"Oh I don't want to eat now, I'm trying to hold off in till the others get back, I was hoping we could eat together"

"Well, you have got to eat something to hold you over." Shun looked around the area, his eyes soon came to something, an ice cream shop."

"Okay Alice, I'll be back okay?" Shun said backing away.

"Alright." Alice said when he finally left.

Alice had decided to keep herself busy to ignore her slight hunger. Seagulls were everywhere, children talking and walking with their bakugan in ball form on their shoulders, it was totally amazing in her eyes. She then noticed two shadows forming next to hers; she looked behind her and gasped.

"Thank you." Shun said taking the ice cream from the sales woman and paying her.

"No problem sir." The sales women winked in a friendly way.

Shun grinned slightly before leaving the stand. His turned to where he had left Alice sitting near the fountain, a gasp came from his mouth as he unintentionally dropped the two ice creams.

"So sweet heart, you from here?" asked one of the boys, a blonde, probably a pyrus brawler giving Alice his killer smile,

"Yeah, we've never seen you before." said the other a burnette probably an aquas brawler

"Um, well I uh…"Alice was completely nervous as her fist clenched in her lap.

"You're very pretty for a foreigner." said the first one, getting closer by leaning on his left arm.

"HEY!" Shun yelled to them in ninja style coming from behind them.

"Hey, it's that guy from the Bakugan Brawlers." The blonde smirked evily.

"Oh yeah, one of those old dinosaur's." The brunette added.

"You have five seconds to get away from her, Now!" Shun threated a growl hissing from his teeth.

"Who's gonna make us?" The blonde challenged standing up.

"Me! Now beat it!"

The two boys were shocked at first to Shuns expression, but turned to each other and exchanged looks before nodding. The burnette spoke up first "Okay we will leave her alone. If….."

"If?" Shun said irritated

"You beat us in a battle."

"What's wrong big guy? Scared?" The blonde challenged once again

Shun growled again, he had too much respect for Alice to bet her in a battle. He clenched his fist. These two …..KIDS were a waste of time, not to mention he didn't have Jackor, Skytruss and Orbeium with him at the moment. Dang it!

"Um gentlemen." Alice politely interrupted standing " Please I came here to spend time with my friends and I'm sorry to disappoint you but I 'd like to stay with Shun for right now."

The boys were in a daze at Alice's beauty, her orange hair almost shining golden in the light, her smile. But then snapped out of it ,to glare at Shun.

"Well then, I guess the oh so popular Bakuagn Brawler doesn't except are challenge huh?" said the blonde ignoring Alice's polite rejection.

"I guess we get to have fun with little miss sunshine here." The aquas brawler said shrugging his shoulders with a smirk.

"Hahaha, should have known he'd be too chicken. Come on, sweetheart." the blonde grabbed Alice by the upper arm and began to drag her.

"Hey!" Shun was just about to go on all out ninja mode. As he pushed to aquas brawler out of the way and onto the ground and went after them

"Let me go!." Alice shouted struggling.

"Hey, no need to be so violent sweetheart.

The two didn't really make it far before Shun was right in front of the annoying blonde.

"Hey, I thought I ditched you-"

".!" Shun shouted "Or you'll regret it."

The blonde wrapped his arm around Alice's neck and let his other hand put distance between the he and Shun "Make me." He smirked

Shun was just about to give the guy heck, for making Alice's first day in Bayview a living nightmare. That is in till….

Alice shut her eyes in fear as to what was going to happen. Not wanting Shun to get hurt she swiftly grabbed the boys arm and twisted it with all her might, making him fly in the air and onto the ground on his back. The blonde growled as he let his arms help raise him off the ground." You are so toast." He threated.

Alice made a sweet and innocent smile before grabbing the top of his head forcing him to stand up and face Shun "I believe you oh myself and shun an apology."

The blonde flinched before feeling his arm being twisted once again. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. Ahhhhhhhh!" he cried on pain.

"Hm." Alice nodded before letting the poor boy cry and run off.

Shun was completely speechless as to what just happen a few seconds ago. His jaw dropping in shock as Alice wiped her skirt down. Alice turned to him and smiled.

"Shun, is everything alright?"

Shun had to shake his head to wake himself up. "A-Alice…since when….."

"Since what?"

"I-I had no idea you were a ninja as well." Shun practically shouted in shock.

"Well, ya see I try not to …fight unless necessary. I'm…not entirely comfortable with it." Alice carefully said while blushing. " It doesn't feel right at times."

"hm. Alice ninja training doesn't have to about just throwing punches at people for the fun of. It's sort of about finding your own strengths and weakness at your own pace."

Alice turned away a bit, ashamed for feeling so self-conscious about fighting. Knowing shun was waiting for her, she smiled at the ninja boy." Thank you Shun, I'll remember that."

"Hm." Shun nodded at her as he came next to her to look at the sky. It weas getting dark, and the others were probably finishing up as to what they were doing. He held up his hand to cover the bright orange sun from his eyes. "Come on the others are probably done."

With that the two ran over top back to fountain near Baku-land to grab her stuff before walking to Maruchos house. Alice was as surprised as to how nice the place looked after so many years. Shun showed her ware the Runo, Mira and sometimes Julie would sleep together. He left her alone for a while so she could get settled in. He went down to the kitchen were Kato was busy making dinner, to get a drink for himself and her.

"Master Shun, it's nearly night." Kato greeted smiling .

"Yeah I know Kato, I was busy showing Alice around Bayview. You remember her right?" shun asked pouring a glass.

"Ah yes, the nice Gehabitch girl, how is the young girl doing?" Kato said cutting up some meat.

"She's up stairs unpacking." Shun answered taking a sip of his juice.

"WHAT?" said a high pitched voice, that maid shun spit out his drink and coughing "Alice is in the building?"

Shun turned to the kitchen to find Julie, Runo Mira ,Dan and Marucho peeping in.

"We haven't seen you all day dude so we figured." Dan chuckled rubbing the back the back his head.

"Is it true? Alice is hearing?" Mira asked sternly.

"She's up in the room you guys share." Shun said wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see her!" With that Julie led the way to go girl.

Shun watched as the group ran around the mansion to go say hi to their long term friend. He began to wipe down the mess of juice with a rag.

"Oh master shun allow me." Kato offered walking over.

"It's okay Kato." Shun assured him.

His three bakugan then came into the room and landed on his shoulders.

"So how was your day Master Shun?" Skytruss asked

"Fine, how was private training?" Shun asked wiping his shirt.

"We were able to get a lot of progress done." Orbieum nodded

" I am sure you will be most impressed next time we have a battle." Jackor told him "Is something wrong?"

"N-no why?"

"You seem so …at rest or something, less stern than usual." Skytruss said flying in front of his face.

"I'm fine, don't worry." With that shun went to go catch up with the others upstairs.

After nearly an hour of catching up and chatting with Alice, Kato called the original bakugan brawlers group down for dinner. Julie was talking nonstop about her reporting job to Alice and asking her multiply times to come join the business. Alice simply giggled before rejecting the offer. She sat next to Shun the whole time asking him about how things went around there usually. He was more than happy to answer and give her the 411 on things she didn't get a chance to ask, because of the whole practical kidnap thing. After dinner, the brawlers once again sat down talked and chatted about their lives. It was late when a everyone decided to get ready for bed. Shun had to help Alice find her dorm while the other girls continued chatting about something bakugan related.

Alice looked at the ground, a small blush forming on her cheeks." Shun."

"Hm?"

"I never got a chance to thank you for what you done. So…thanks."

Shun stared at her for a minute before returning her gratitude. " I should be thanking you Alice."

"Huh?" Alice lifted her head.

"Talking to you was like talking to someone I knew my whole life." He blushed at his last words. "I mean of course I've known you for a while, but….. you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we've never really got a chance to connect as much huh?" Alice giggled

"Yeah….i regret it now." Shun scratched the back of his head.

The two were silent for a long time, avoiding eye contact from the other. Alice grabbed the door handle when they made it to her room "Thanks again."

"Yeah."

Alice was just about to peek open the door "Alice?"

Alice turned to him "Yes."

"I uh….t-think we should do dome ninja training together some time don't ya think?" Shun smirked the smirk the usually counted as a smile for him.

" Yeah, that would be cool." Alice smiled.

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Except…"

"Huh?" Alice said confused

"It's okay if you say no but…could we count it as our first….." Shun gulped loudly out of being nervous."….date?"

Alice gasped laying a hand over her mouth as she blushed. She couldn't hide her sweet smile as she nodded. "I'd love to Shun."

"Cool! I-I mean agreed then." Shun crossed his arms as he cleared his throat. He had a reputation you know?

Alice could not help but smile and shake her head as she entered her room. She looked back at shun as the door covered her right side of her face. "Goodnight Shun"

"Goodnight Alice." With that Alice closed the door and got ready for bed.

Shun took a deep breath through his chest and let it out before realizing Dan was coming up the stairs. He turned to him.

"Hey buddy, wanna battle against me tomorrow? Today me and Drago made up a good battle strategy and we really want to try it-"

"Sorry, can't." Shun closed his eyes as he walked past him.

Dan held his fist at his waist in determination. "But why the heck not?"

Shun stopped in his step before saying "I have a date." With that he continued on his way.

Dan was speechless before he yelled " WHAT?"


End file.
